deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Frontier Wiki
__NOWYSIWYG__ May 2, 2010 AdminPwn has announced that Gold Members will be able to use their avatars and weapons in the next version of the 3D demo, which will come around at the end of this month! Obviously, this is still a demo and so not everything is finished yet, such as that its not possible yet to go inside buildings, and there are only basic enemies. The menus aren't done yet so they won't look their sharpest and neither OA nor barricading or missions are ready at this point. But AdminPwn also stated that co-op playing (to test and tune the multiplayer module) may be released as well, so keep your eyes peeled for that! The news source: Dead Frontier Development Blog April 26, 2010 After investigating the cause of the connection errors, which still appear rather often for various people, it seems to be a problem related to the new server operating system. To fix these, the server will be taken offline for 1 - 2 hours around 4 AM EST and should probably run just fine again after this upgrade. Reference Thread: Server Update April 11, 2010 As of 11:30 AM EST, the server went down for maintenance, a good bit earlier than planned. Will this be the new map that most of everyone wants? We will have to wait and see... Update: The migration was finished and took far shorter than expected due to AdminPwn's preparations. The server is still struggling a bit to get on its feet but should be stable soon. The new map was also generated and applied, which changes quite a few areas, especially the whole southern part of the map looks now quite different. The poll results were pretty obvious, with around 400 people who want a new map and only about 40 who disagreed. You can check the new map design here: Dead Frontier Map April 10, 2010 The Dead Frontier servers will be migrating to a new host soon, probably around ~ 5 PM EST of April 11th. This will mean that everyone should expect around 1 - 2 hours of downtime while everything is set up. Due to a large scale update of our server operating system, this may also mean that several new bugs and server lag will be an issue for the next few days while everything is optimized. Due to this large scale update and a bug that popped up during a test system conversion, AdminPwn thought about updating the Inner City Map, as we had the current map for more than a year already. There is currently a poll running to decide if the map will be changed, so if you want to voice your thoughts about this change potential, go here: Server Update / Migration - Map Change Poll If enough people vote for the map to get changed, the following things will change after the migration: * The whole map will be re-generated, which means that everything, object placement, block names and whatever else makes up the current Inner City map will change. * All current missions will be erased to prevent missions in areas which do not exist any more. * Everyone will be teleported back to Nastya's Holdout and all active Barricades will be removed from buildings. Reference Thread: Server Migration + Map Change April 3, 2010 The Dead Frontier Moderation Team was increased today since Tlim was chosen to become a Moderator today. At the same time, mps.clements will fill his spot as a Chat Operator and Wasteman quit his job as a Moderator. April 2, 2010 Due to the April Fool's joke being very effective and since its no longer April 1st, the real 3D Demo is now available for public testing. An archive of old news items can be found at the News Archives. Category:Browse